


Tattoos and Flower Crowns

by nileytwerking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton's cute, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Harry's like barely in this oops, I wrote this for an english assignment sooo, Luke and Niall don't like each other, Original Character(s), Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, but yeah, sleepy hollow!au, these aren't even tags sorry, this is the first thing I have ever written and I turned it in for a grade so it might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileytwerking/pseuds/nileytwerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleep hollow!au. Luke is Ichabod, Niall is Brom, Josephine May (original character) is Katrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote this for my English class where we had to write a modern day sleepy hollow.. :/ It's probably not that good, but it was just sitting there being useless and I wanted to see if people would actually read it and if they would like it?? sorry if its bad :( oh and I may or may not be obsessed with Luke's lip ring ;)

The dirt and gravel crunched beneath his heavy boots, as Luke made his way into the town in the middle of nowhere. It was November of 2013, so the autumn wind blew hard, causing him to pull up the hood of his black sweatshirt. Luke Hemmings, a 17 year old delinquent, was sent here by his father, for his ‘repulsive behavior’. Luke had recently taken up smoking, and getting tattoos, and had just got a lip piercing the other day. His father called it his ‘rebellious stage’, Luke thought of it as figuring himself out. But he was glad to leave his father. His dad was just another painful reminder of his mother’s recent death. Luke thinks that’s the real reason why his dad is sending him here. Luke looked so much like his mom; his dad just couldn't take it anymore and sent him here. Luke had pretty much become itinerant, moving from place to place. He was moving here from London. He shook his head, clearing all thoughts of his home and his past. He walked a little further and finally made it to his destination, Sleepy Hollow. 

~~//~~

It’s been a week since Luke moved to Sleepy Hollow. He got a job as the car mechanic. It didn't pay much, but it was enough to keep him fed and warm. In the time he’s been here, he has learned that the town might actually be haunted. It is rumored, that during the night, a black, shadowy, head-less figure rides around on a horse, finding its new victim. But Luke wasn't worried. He didn't get scared easily. Luke had made a friend, Ashton. Ashton worked at the bakery next door. He was a happy, energetic, bubbly kid who never stopped talking, but he was fun to hang out with. Ashton was the only person who even tried talking to him. Luke knew he made the residents of Sleepy Hollow uncomfortable, with his tattoos and strange Australian accent. Luke didn't particularly care for people anyways. But there was one person that caught Luke’s attention. The mayor’s daughter, Luke learned. Her name was Josephine May, and she was absolute perfection in Luke’s mind. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She had curly, blonde hair that Luke just wanted to run his hands through. Luke made it is his goal to talk to her, get to know her, but Ashton warned him not to. But Luke did anyway. One day she approached him and just took his hand and pulled him after her. No introduction or anything! Luke found this extremely endearing. Josephine had brought them to a little pond, and when she sat down, she pulled Luke down with her. They talked all day; shared secrets, told stories, but Luke's favorite part of the whole thing was when she would smile. Her eyes would get all sparkly and her eyes would crinkle. And if Luke was an artist, this would be something he would draw. Josephine was stunning and it was hard to keep his hands to himself. This became a thing, going down to the lake. Sometimes they would even swim. They quickly became friends, and Luke wanted to be so much more than that. But she had an admirer and her dad planned for them to be married. Luke didn't understand. The kid was a weenie. He wore a crown of flowers on his head for God’s sake! Seriously, he wore a flower crown, with lots of pretty colors, varying from pink to lilac. It was the most ridiculous thing Luke had ever seen. But apparently the girls here were into that kind of stuff. Horan, Luke despised that name. All the girls swooned over Niall Horan, and he enjoyed the attention. He didn’t deserve someone like Josephine. But Niall was rich, and handsome, and ‘perfect’ for her. Besides, Luke thought, she would never want someone like me. Tattoos don’t really seem to be her type. But, on the days that him and Josephine would spend together, it gave him hope that maybe she could love him. Flaws and all. Ever and anon though, he would find her walking along with that Horan guy and it broke his heart. 

One day, Luke was outside moving hay for his neighbor. It was starting to get hot, so Luke peeled off his shirt, sweat glistening his stomach and abs. He went back to work, but he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over and descried Josephine, standing at the window of the flower shop, eyes glued to his chest. He caught her staring and when she realized she’d been caught, she turned her head, but Luke didn’t miss the faint blush that coated her cheeks. He decided to talk to her, despite that fact that she was probably with Niall. He walked over to her, still without a shirt on and casually picked at one of the flowers sitting on the sill of the window. 

“Hey,” he greeted her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Luke chuckled. 

“H-hi,” she stammered cutely, a little blush rising on her cheeks

“What are you doing out here alone?” he asks her. She brushes a strand of hair from her eyes and looks at him. Wow. Her eyes are an electric blue. He had never really noticed before. Luke decides that’s his new favorite color. 

“I’m not alone,” she gestures inside the flower shop only for Luke to find Niall Horan. He sighs.

“Did he need to find a prettier flower crown?” Luke teases and plays at his lip ring. Josephine glares up at him, considering he’s much taller than her. 

“That’s none of your concern,” she replies coolly. Luke holds his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry,” Luke says. Josephine laughs, and her eyes light up. 

“You should probably get going…” she says quietly and Luke looks over just in time to see Niall walking out of the flower shop. 

“Oh, ya ok. It was good talking to you,” Luke tells her and he means it. She smiles a small smile. 

“You too,” Just then the Horan kid walks over to them. Niall looks over Luke once, crinkles his nose in disgust, then turns to face Josephine. 

“Are you ready?” he asks her in an annoying, Irish accent. She nods and he hooks his arm through hers. Niall nods in Luke’s direction, and the couple takes off. Luke sighs. He can’t help but watch after Josephine, watches how stiff she walks, watches how far apart Niall and her are. Luke walks back to the garage, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find a slightly out of breath Josephine.

“Would you like to come to a party Friday night?” she asks him. And at first, Luke is shocked. Josephine loved Niall! But Luke doesn’t hesitate to say yes. He would never pass up an opportunity to be with Josephine. 

~~//~~

The next night, Luke shows up at Niall’s house, wearing all black clothing. Luke knocks on the door and is met face to face with Josephine. It’s not the first time they have seen each other, so why is Luke having trouble breathing all of a sudden? Josephine was wearing a little, black dress that hugged her body. Luke didn’t even know what oxygen was. 

“Come on,” she said and disappeared. Luke quickly found her again and followed her to the back of the house. The house smelled like smoke and alcohol. Music was blasting and people were dancing everywhere. It was really a sight and Luke was starting to wonder why he was here. But just then Josephine looked back at him and smiled and he remembered why. They passed the kitchen and Luke spotted all kinds of food: pizza, cake, Cheetos, chocolate milk, and pickles. He decided to grab a slice of pizza, because he figured he would be here all night. So he stopped at the counter, taking his time. Josephine waited for him patiently, more or less. 

“Luke, would you hurry up!” she complained. Luke walked over to her, leaning against the door frame. 

“Sure babe,” Luke smiled and he could see Josephine’s breathe hitch. Luke liked the reaction he got from her and decided to test his boundaries. He leaned down to Josephine, so close that he could count her eyelashes if he wanted to. Luke was so close to her lips that neither of them dare spoke, for any slightest movement and they would be kissing. Josephine let out a shaky breath against his lips and looked into Luke’s eyes. Then she quickly turned her head and started to walk away. Luke laughed. He caught up with her and she led him to a little room and inside the room were Niall Horan and some curly-haired boy, great.

“Josephine where did you, oh…” Niall started to say but trailed off as his eyes landed on Luke. 

“Hello to you too,” Luke muttered under his breath. He looked over at Josephine, but she wasn’t next to him anymore, instead she was sat on Niall’s lap. He sighed. Luke took a bite of the pepperoni pizza, and it was seriously the best thing he had ever eaten. It tasted like heaven. Luke looked up, and saw Josephine was staring at him and he didn’t know why. She was conning every tattoo and flaw of his. It was terrifying, it’s like she was looking into his soul. 

“Luke, do you wanna dance?” Josephine asked him after minutes of staring. His eyes widened but he got up from where he was sitting and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor, with Niall glaring at them all the way. When they got on the dance floor, Josephine immediately started to dance with him. She was really beautiful and Luke couldn’t stop looking at her as she danced around him. The music changed to a slow song, so Luke reached out for Josephine’s hand and pulled her close to him. The second their hands touched, Luke felt sparks. And he knew Josephine felt it too because her eyes lit up and she looked at him with such a meaningful look, his heart nearly melted. Luke had never felt this way about anybody before. It was a foreign feeling for him, and he wasn’t sure how to act on it. Josephine continued to look at him through those long, dark eyelashes of hers. 

“Hi,” Luke whispered, when he suddenly couldn’t take the silence any longer. She blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck and Luke could’ve sworn time had stopped.   
“Hi,” she whispered against his skin, sending shivers down Luke’s spine. They spun around the dance floor, not caring about anyone else in the room, not even Niall. Luke couldn’t even begin to describe how perfect this night was becoming to be. But then Josephine pulled back and looked up at him. There was a certain look in her eyes, and Luke was about to kiss her for real this time, when suddenly, Luke felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look behind him and saw Niall standing there. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Luke asked, still spinning Josephine around in his arms. 

“Yeah, I would like to dance with my girlfriend now, if you don’t mind.” Luke just smiled and continued to dance with Josephine. 

“Actually, I do mind.” Luke said and he knew he was making Niall mad, as the flower crown boy balled up his fists at his side. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Luke” Niall warns him. Luke belts out laughing.

“What? Are you gonna hit me? Uh-oh, someone better holds his flower crown for him!” Luke yells. Josephine looks up at him with a warning glare, but Luke ignores it. 

“You actually think you have a chance with her, don’t you?” Niall asks and gestures towards Josephine, still in Luke’s arms. “You think she’s actually interested in you? Even with all those tattoos, really? I didn’t think you were that dumb!” Niall says. And that’s when Luke lost it and he entered the lists. He pushed Josephine to the side and grabbed Horan’s shirt with one fist, and punched him in the mouth with the other. Niall dropped to the ground. Luke heard a scream from behind him and turned around to see Josephine with her hands covering her mouth, the hands Luke had just held. Josephine drops to her knees in front of Niall, caressing his head in her arms. She looked back up at him, with such a hurt expression that had Luke close to being on his knees too. What had he done?

“Luke…” she starts, but she can’t seem to finish what she was going to say. So instead, she sets Niall’s head in the safety of the curly haired lad’s arms and runs away. Luke goes after her, but only to have his heart broken. 

~~//~~

Luke walked out of the house with his head down, tears in his eyes. Josephine, after screaming and yelling at him, had broken it to him hard. Luke had found Josephine in an empty room upstairs, crying. She told him she was disappointed in him and that she didn’t feel the same way about him. She loved Niall and they were getting married in the summer. With flower crowns and everything. Luke couldn’t believe what she was telling him. He had felt something and he knows she did too! Luke couldn’t bear to hear any more so he had walked out of the room and stumbled down the stairs and outside. He had started to walk, not really caring where he was going, not paying attention to anything but the sound of his heart breaking. He continued to walk down the driveway and down the road. Luke really had no idea where he was headed but he didn’t care. Maybe he’d go burn some flowers. Luke decided that he didn’t like flowers anymore. Reminded him too much of crowns. Reminded him too much of her. All of a sudden, Luke heard a rustling sound from behind him and he turned to find the source of the sound, silently praying it was Josephine, begging for his love. But when Luke turned around, he saw something that just made his night even worse, if possible. He turned around and saw the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. The rumors were true. Luke started to run, which probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but he still did. He ran as fast as he could, but he could feel hot, ragged breath on his neck. He turned around again and came face to—nothing. There wasn’t a face to be met with. Luke screamed when all of a sudden, the horseman threw his pumpkin head and launched it at Luke. The head hit him square in the stomach and he fell down to the ground, and everything went black.

~~//~~

After that night, nobody ever heard from Luke Hemmings again. Niall and Josephine Horan were married that summer; Josephine forced herself to forget all about Luke. But it was hard. She would never forget that mysterious boy who had tugged at her heart, made her question what love really was. She thought she had loved Luke. And she did. She loved his tattoos, no matter how strange they might be. She loved the lip ring, and how he would always twist it when he was nervous. She loved everything about him. But, she just couldn’t allow herself to be in love with him. And now that he was gone, Josephine was starting to realize that maybe; just maybe, she really was in love with Luke. But Luke was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. Josephine loved Niall, but she didn’t feel the same butterflies in her stomach that she did with Luke. It just wasn’t the same. Josephine missed Luke deeply, and she was finally admitting to herself, that yes. She was truly, madly, deeply, in love with Lucas Hemmings. 

~~//~~

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter :) @mintyhoranxx


End file.
